


the story about a black cat and a ladybug

by HowAboutShips145



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, idk what to tag, life is hard yo, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutShips145/pseuds/HowAboutShips145
Summary: “May,” May’s grandmother started, putting down her knitting and standing up slowly. She moved closer to where May was sitting, and sat next to her on the older couch. “Did your mother ever tell you the story about a black cat and a ladybug?” She questioned in a soft voice, holding a lot of emotion that May couldn’t quite place yet. May shook her head, her dark blonde hair swishing slightly above her shoulders.May’s grandmothers eyes crinkled with a smile, “Well,” she stated, adjusting her position on the couch, “I think it’s a story you’d love to hear,”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the story about a black cat and a ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> so like this is bad, but if u want a part two let me know. is this fandom dead? rip

The little girl peered over her large textbook, looking at the figure rocking in the corner. The woman had long gray hair, with a thin frame and dark blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul at all times. The woman rocked back and forth while humming a strage, but familiar tune with her treasured knitting needles in her hand. She was making a scarf out of dark green and black yarn, smiling sadly down as she worked, her wrinkled face making the scene feel sadder than it actually was. 

“Grandma,” the young girl started, setting down her book and school supplies, “can you tell me a story?” she asked, peering innocently towards her grandmother. The woman chuckled, and looked over towards the child, pausing on her knitting. Her eyes crinkled with a small smile, making her crows feet seem more pronounced than before. She reached over to her small candy jar and popped in a caramel candy before speaking. 

“May, you know you have to finish your school work before your mother comes and gets you.” The woman stated, slowing her rocking down to lock eyes with May. 

“It’s boring!” May cried, running her thin fingers over the text, “and science is so hard. My head is gonna burst!” She said motioning her head blowing up in a dramatic fashion that only a fourth grader could muster, with a loud sigh. The older woman grinned and continued to knit her scarf, her eyes downcast, running her wrinkles and scarred hand over the fabric. She seemed to move the candy inside her mouth and consider something. 

“May,” May’s grandmother started, putting down her knitting and standing up slowly. She moved closer to where May was sitting, and sat next to her on the older couch. “Did your mother ever tell you the story about a black cat and a ladybug?” She questioned in a soft voice, holding a lot of emotion that May couldn’t quite place yet. May shook her head, her dark blonde hair swishing slightly above her shoulders. 

May’s grandmothers eyes crinkled with a smile, “Well,” she stated, adjusting her position on the couch, “I think it’s a story you’d love to hear,” 

__________________________________________________

A loud crash echoed throughout Paris, the new Akuma for this week wreaking havoc on the lavish scenery that covered the whole city. “You will pay for this! I am the Dark Knight, and no one can have light again,” the Akuma yelled as the purple outline on his face faded away, he ripped up a light post and threw it at the crowd of people near them. “Give me your miraculous or I will put you both out!”

A black figure dropped a swift kick to the head of the monster, while a figure in red ran swiftly to grab the light post before it hurt any people nearby. “You seem like not a happy lamper!” The figure chuckled at their own joke while dodging blows from the light bulb shaped Akuma. They used their staff to block any attacks while also looking out for their partner in red. 

The red figure appeared next to him, “That one was lame, even you have to admit it, Chat.” she said in a matter-of-fact voice, landing a hit on Dark Knight that made Akuma stumble back a few feet, “maybe you should try something along the lines of, ‘I would be delighted to end this fight’.” 

Chat’s mouth dropped open, shocked at his lady for making such a pun. The world seemed to shrink into that moment, and a golden aura was around her making her seem angelic. She was smiling with a wide grin, her bluebell eyes bright and full of passion, her two pigtails seemed to bounce extra in the moment. He was completely focused on her and nothing else.

That’s when Dark Knight decided to show off his new abilities with electricity and give Chat a shock of his life. He yelped in pain and dodged another attack from the bulb man, “That hurt!” he exclaimed, landing a hit on the man, that knocked him down hard and pinned him down. “Bug, that hurt like hell!” Chat said, looking towards Ladybug with a small frown. The girl only laughed, her hand covering her lips as she spoke. 

“That’s what you get for not focusing on the fight.” She said, turning away from Chat to call her lucky charm and finally end this mess once and for all.

Meanwhile, the cat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner, watching as a pair of pliers came falling from the sky in a ladybug print. His lady looked around before settling on a small brown bead that seemed to come from an old antic that was located next to the bulb man’s right hand. She pulled it out and tossed it towards Chat. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat said, and watched as the item turned to power, while a dark black butterfly flew out. Chat breathed a sigh of relief, relishing in the fact that this fight was finally over. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo, capturing the small bug within it. “Time to de-evilize!” She yelled, pulling the weapon back towards her, as she released the now cleansed butterfly. “Bye, bye little butterfly.” She whispered, before grabbing the pilers and tossing them in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted as everything that had been destroyed was suddenly fixed in a wave of pink light and ladybugs. 

The bug turned towards Chat and smiled, “Pound it!” they yelled in unison, giving each other fist bumps. They both turned and looked towards the man who seemed very disoriented and lost. The man was short and round, and the pair recognized him as the local antic shop owner. 

“Where am I?” The man asked, rubbing his head. The pair smiled towards him and Ladybug extended a hand to help him stand. “I remember trying to sell an older lamp to this woman..” the man trailed off, looking around. 

“You were Akumitized, but now you’re fine!” Chat said, smiling as he patted him on the back. “It’s no biggie,” The cat spoke, glancing down at his claws, seemingly picking at nothing. 

“It’s all in a day’s work.” The bug smiled, turning the attention to her. They all heard the sirens of the police and ambulance coming to check the scene and make sure that no one is hurt. The pair usually never stuck around for this part as the cops have everything under control after the battle. 

“I think that is our cue to leave.” The black cat spoke up, looking towards the bug. 

“I believe it is,” The spotted lady agreed, swishing her yo-yo and jumping towards the next building without any issues. She ran as fast as she could, jumping and swinging over tall and small buildings alike, watching as Chat was not too far behind her. She smiled in his direction as they raced to their favorite meeting spot, the Eiffel Tower. 

They both arrive in under a minute, out of breath and gleaming with sweat. Chat laid in a starfish manor on top of the lookout point while Ladybug was sitting with her legs dangling off the edge. Both of their miraculous beeped, indicating they only had around five minutes to get back to their homes. After all it was Sunday and they both had exams to study for whether they liked it or not. Ladybug turned to look at Chat who was still lying in his starfish position and poked his leg. He groaned and looked at her, though he was less winded than before. 

“It seems we have to cut this meeting short, minou. I have to study for an exam,” The spotted lady said, standing up and stretching her arms out. Chat sat up and looked towards the girl, standing up himself. 

“I have to get going too, but I wish I could stay to see your beautiful smile for even just a few more seconds,” He said, grabbing her gloved hand and giving it a light kiss. Ladybug cringed, laughing slightly. 

“Chat, quit playing.” Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo by her hip before tossing it towards the buildings of Paris, Chat watching as she disappeared into the vast city. He sighed, crossing his arms over the railing. 

“I wasn’t playing though,” He mumbled as he ran his clawed hand down his face, groaning. He looked at his ring, just as his three minute reminder beeped out. He cursed under his breath and headed in the direction of the Agreste manor. 

__________________________________________________

Marinette looked at her clock, her eyes drooping slightly and the coffee in her system, making her even more anxious than before. “One in the morning..” She trailed off, pushing her away from her desk, swishing around in her rolling chair. She stopped in the middle of her room, her sleepy eyes looking up towards her bed. She stood up, pushing her chair in at her desk and packed her books up before climbing up towards her bed. 

Marinette sighed as her head hit the soft and cold pillow. She snuggled into the blankets and was just about to let her dreams take her far away when she heard a loud crash above her. 

Her mind went straight into panic mode as she heard a male groan next and whimper of pain. She shot straight up and took a deep breath, trying not to freak out. She peaked through her glass trap door, reaching her fingers to the lock and pushing it open. 

“Who are you?” She yelled, all the tiredness drained from her body with the new found terror she felt. The dark figure was slumped over by a broken pot. She stepped out to take a closer look. 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette said, walking closer to the black figure. She lightly touched his shoulder, and Chat spun around to face Marinette. Marinette let out a tiny gasp at the sudden face to face interaction she was having. Chat had a sheepish grin on his face, standing up and brushing off his suit. 

“I broke a pot,” he said, after a second of awkward silence. Marinette leaned over to take a look behind him to see the broken pot for the second time. She signed, looking up at Chat. 

“It’s okay, I can just buy another one.” She said lightly, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. 

Chat’s eyes grew comically, “Oh no! I’ll buy you one, Marinette.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush. “I am sorry though, I guess I must be more tired than I thought.” He said, looking at the girl. Marinette froze, suddenly realizing that it was in fact super late. 

“Why are you out so late?” She asked, before considering, “and how do you know my name?” She asked, crossing her arms looking up at the sheepish looking cat. 

“How could you forget that we worked together before!” He said, dodging the original question in favor of the second one. “My heart is in pieces, princess.” 

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that,” She said, uncrossing her arms and rubbing her chin. “That was like a year ago.” She chuckled lightly, watching as Chat leaned up against the railing of her balcony. 

“Yeah,” Chat said, suddenly somber and smiling towards the girl. Marinette walked towards him, placing her arms on the railing next to his. He turned to look out at the city lights as a light breeze blew through the air. 

“You didn’t answer my first question,” Marinette said lightly, never taking her eyes off of the city lights down below. Chat pondered for a moment before sighing. 

“Have you ever felt trapped, princess?” Chat asked after a few moments. The warm air around them suddenly felt more serious and less playful than before. “I don’t mean trapped like in a box or something..” he trailed off, chucking slightly. “I mean like you feel trapped by trying to be the perfect person, or I mean the person everyone wants you to be anyways.” He spoke quietly, his hands shaking slightly. He can’t remember the last time he opened up to someone, or the last time anyone really listened to him as Chat or as Adrien. Marinette had always been an enigma to Adrien, and he never felt as if she truly liked him as a friend. He always kept his distance so as to not scare the poor girl, but he always wondered why she acted so differently around him. He wanted to see more of the Marinette that everyone else saw. 

“I think,” Marinette said suddenly, shocking Chat out of his thoughts. “I think that I have felt trapped before, but not in the way you think. I don’t feel as if I wanna be perfect, but I want to live up to other people’s expectations and sometimes it’s hard.” Marinette said, turning to look at Chat, whose eyes were blown wide. “I know they want the best for me, but sometimes it's easier to want to throw in the towel and call it a day.” She said, smiling despite the seriousness of the conversation. She stared at Chat with a fond smile before continuing. 

“I use it to motivate me to be better, because some people secretly want you to fail so why not prove them wrong?” She asked, giggling slightly, turning to face Chat. “I know you don’t really know me that well,” She stated as Chat chuckled internally at the statement. “But I am always down to talk.” She said, picking at her night shirt, suddenly nervous. Did she overstep a boundary? She wondered.

Chat grabbing her hand made her attention focus back on him, as he smiled in a fond smile. The lights of the night sky reflected in his large green eyes made the moment seem very intimate.

“Marinette, thank you.” 

__________________________________________________

“I passed!” Marinette shouted, shoving the paper in Alya’s face, messing up her glasses while Marinette spun in circles, excited noises coming from her. Alya laughed as she fixed her glasses, and spun with Marinette.

“I am so proud of you!” Alya shouted, attracting attention to both of them. Nino and Adrien walked up to witness the scene unfolding in front of them, confusion written on their faces. 

“How much do you wanna bet this is about Ladybug and Chat Noir in some way?” Nino whispered to Adrien who just stared at the girls. Adrien pondered for a moment before answering. 

“Maybe it’s about the physics exam?” Adrien supplied helpfully as the boys walked up to the girls who had just stopped spinning and shouting. 

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted, as she came face to face with her crush, blushing profusely. “How are you?” She asked, a little winded and little loud, but she patted herself on the back for not stuttering. Alya smiled next to them and looked at Nino.

“I’m good-” Adrien started before Alya interrupted them. 

“Marinette passed her physics exam!” She exclaimed loudly, taking the paper out of her hands and shoving in the boys faces, just like Marinette had done to Alya a few moments ago. Nino grabbed the paper and looked at the big, ‘95’ written at the top of the paper, while fixing his glasses. 

“That’s so cool, Marinette!” Adrien said, as Marinette blushed, her whole face turning as red as Ladybugs' suit. She smiled towards his and stuttered out a small thanks. 

“I’ve had a B in that class all year and I was really worried about not passing this exam because I’ve had to work a few extra shifts at the bakery.” She said, the blush slowly fading off her face as she avoided eye contact with Adrien as much as possible to avoid stuttering through the whole explanation. “But I passed!” She said, happily jumping up once more. 

Alya laughed, “I can’t wait till you don’t have to work 24/7, we're gonna have a sleepover!” 

Marinette laughed herself, turning towards Alya, “I can’t wait either, but you know how it is!” She said, “But soon we can, I promise.” She said, taking the paper back from Nino. Nino looked towards Alya, and grabbed her hand. 

“I think we have a little study date at the new cafe down the street, so we’re gonna head out.” Nino said, dragging Alya away from the other two as Alya waved with a confused look on her face. Marinette saw the pair whisper to each other as they walked down the hall, out the doors. 

“So, how have you been Marinette?” Adrien asked, looking at Marinette with a gentle smile, encouraging her to talk to him. He always hoped they could be friends, due to the fact that she reminds him so much of Ladybug, but also because she’s just a cool person overall. Marinette seemed shocked by the question, her face becoming a light shade of pink again. 

“I’ve be-been good.” She said, looking down twiddling with her fingernails. She felt so nervous even being near him. She thought back onto the conversation she had last night with Chat and how she feels trapped by her anxiety. She sighed as the moment got awkward. 

Adrien felt the shift in the mood as well, but kept going anyway, “So, what do you think of Chat Noir?” He asked, mentally kicking himself for not thinking about things before he asked. Marinette’s head shot up from where she was looking at her fingernails as she stared at Adrien with a confused look. “Well, I mean I saw the fight yesterday, which Ladybug totally carried Chat Noir throughout the whole fight-” Adrien said before Marinette interjected.  
“Chat Noir is a great fighter and doesn’t need anyone to carry him, especially not Ladybug.” Marinette said, losing her stutter and blush. Adrien blushed slightly, mentally patting his ego. “He’s an amazing person and I hate how people push him out of the spotlight, they are a team, right?” Marinette said all in one breath, blushing as she realized she just ranted to Adrien who was now staring at her with his eyes wide. “I’m sorry I didn-” 

“I’ve never thought of it that way, but it’s so cool you do Mari.” Adrien said, lighting up the mood. He smiled gently before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message. 

“Oh, I have to run,” He said, brushing past Marinette, “I’ll talk to you later!” He shouted, and waved as Marinette gave a small wave in return. 

Marinette wished she wasn’t so weird.


End file.
